Solution
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: Yaoi,yuri,inceste,couple à trois. Résoudre le sac de noeuds et de sousentendus que sont les rapports entre persos: Mission impossible? Peutêtre pas... FINIE.
1. Prologue

**SOLUTION**

Disclamer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Série : X/1999

Couples : Je crois que je vais vous laisser découvrir…

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai/yaoi (on est dans X quand même, et X c'est du Clamp, donc…)

* * *

Prologue

Kamui soupira. Subaru avait beau dire, il ne croyait plus que son souhait se réaliserait un jour. Récupérer Fuma… A quoi bon ? Il le rejetterai. Ou pire, se rejetterai lui-même. Comment Fuma pourrait-il supporter de se souvenir de tout ? Et s'il ne se souvenait de rien, comment Kamui pourrait-il lui expliquer l'état de la ville et la mort de sa sœur ? Car ce serait à lui de le faire, cela était certain. Et à moins de lui mentir, ce dont il n'était pas capable… Mais malgré ce raisonnement, il ne voulait plus lui voir ce regard-là. C'était encore plus cruel.

« Tout le monde n'a pas de voie pour être heureux », lui avait dit Subaru, après que la vie est cruellement prouver que lui n'en avait pas. Il aurait tellement aimé en avoir une. Pour revoir Fuma, pour le voir sourire, heureux… En fait, sa voie pour être heureux, à lui, c'était de voir Fuma heureux. Mais était-ce possible ? Comment, après avoir tué sa sœur, Fuma pouvait-il encore être heureux ?

Kotori, morte… Avec le bonheur de Fuma, et donc celui de Kamui…Il éclata brusquement de rire. Il l'avait, la solution ! C'était tellement évident !Il aurait du y penser tout de suite ! Mais du calme. Il devait bien réfléchir à tout. Il y avait quand même des trucs pas évidents. Il allait devoir bien faire attention à chaque camp. Sept de chaque coté, plus les deux sœurs, et encore deux… Ca faisait dix-huit. Alors…

Kanoe, Hinoto, deux. Lui, Fuma, quatre puis cinq. Seïshiro, Subaru, sept, avec Kakyo huit et neuf. Satsuki, dix. Yuto… Plus tard. Kusanagi, Yuzuhira, douze. Karen, Seiichiro, Nataku… Embêtant. Arashi, Sorata, quatorze. Revoyons les autres. Seiichiro, il avait la clé, mais il perdait Karen. À moins de… Il sourit. Pourquoi pas ? Franchement, à côté du reste, ça semblait presque normal. Seize. Restaient Yuto et Nataku. Nataku… Avec un peu de chance, ça irait. Donc voilà, dix-huit.

Il rassembla les dragons du ciel. Il était temps que le dernier combat commence. Et ce serait vraiment le dernier. Vraiment.

_A suivre…_


	2. PREMIERE PARTIE Chapitre un

**SOLUTION**

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Série : X/1999

Couples : Je crois que je vais vous laisser découvrir…

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai/yaoi

* * *

PREMIERE PARTIE

Chapitre un

Hinoto retenait difficilement ses larmes. Encore ce rêve ! Pourquoi revenait-il si souvent ? Le voir une fois lui aurait suffi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il représentait tout ce qu'elle voulait éviter ?… Il ne fallait surtout pas que Kanoe le voit.Ca n'apporterait que le malheur. Sa sœur ne devait pas connaître ses motivations, bien qu'elle soit concernée au premier chef.

C'était si pénible de savoir comment ce rêve allait se dérouler. Elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive, jamais. Elle l'avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois, maintenant, mais ce n'était toujours pas supportable.

Elle reconnaissait le décor. Le Palais de la Diète. De toute façon, où d'autre aurait-on pu trouver son cadavre? Elle vérifia encore une fois que la Kanoe du présent n'était pas dans les parages. Puis elle reporta son regard sur la scène qui se jouait. Elle était allongée, manifestement sans vie. Et Kanoe était agenouillée à ses côtés, en larmes, la tête entre ses bras croisés sur son corps. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça ! Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ou alors, si, pour comprendre le pourquoi du geste que sa sœur allait bientôt commettre? Elle la vit se relever, tirer un couteau de sa robe, et…

Elle tenta de retourner le regard, mais quelque chose en elle l'en empêcha, peut-être le fol espoir qu'elle avait mal vu les fois précédentes et qu'elle s'était trompée.

Mais non, elle avait bien vu. Et elle assista une fois encore au suicide de sa sœur. Son seul souhait était de vivre pour empêcher cette scène de se réaliser.

Kanoe, le regard perdu au loin, se rappelait ses premières années auprès de sa sœur, combien elles avaient été proches, et combien Hinoto avait compté pour elle, combien elle comptait encore d'ailleurs. Elle se souvenait de leur lent éloignement, et de la blessure de voir sa sœur s'enfermer peu à peu dans son rôle de Yumémi. Elle se souvenait de la déchirure que cela avait été pour elle que de voir sa soeur renonçer à la vie en tant qu'être humain et en tant que femme. Renonçer à elle et à leur lien de sœurs, ce lien si profond qui les avait unies et qu'elle n'était toujours pas sûre de pouvoir définir…

Pendant qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses pensées, le visage de Kanoe prenait une expression de plus en plus triste et sombre. Elle se souvenait du premier rêve qu'elle avait surpris, le jour où elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle pouvait espionner les rêves de sa sœur. Son propre suicide. Elle se demandait pourquoi ce rêve était le seul qu'elle n'avait pas surpris deux fois ou plus. Sa vie comptait-elle si peu pour sa sœur ?

Elle fut tout à coup tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Satsuki.

-Alors, Kanoe, encore en train de rêver ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Mais dis-moi, tu ne serais pas en retard à ton rendez-vous avec Yuto, par hasard ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il perde patience ?

-J'ai eu du mal à convaincre Beast de me laisser partir. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir partir moi-même. Et puis, pas de risque que Yuto ne m'attende pas, il est avec Nataku, et il est toujours plus patient lorsqu'il est là.

-C'est vrai que c'est quelqu'un d'étonnant Nataku. Je me demande parfois ce qu'elle ferait si elle retrouvait brusquement ses sentiments et son corps de femme…

-Bonne question… Je pense qu'elle pleurerait son père.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Allez, file.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre deux

**SOLUTION**

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Série : X/1999

Couples : Je crois que je vais vous laisser découvrir…

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai/yaoi

* * *

Chapitre deux

Shimako regardait l'immeuble détruit où elle avait vécu avec son mari et sa fille. Ce spectacle lui rappelait une conversation sur les tremblements de terre qu'elle avait eu une fois avec une inconnue.

-flash-back-

-Ainsi vous êtes mariée depuis dix ans…

-Oui. Je suis aussi heureuse qu'au premier jour, plus même, car notre fille est adorable.

-C'est rare les couples qui s'aiment encore après tant d'année…Vous n'avez pas peur des tremblements de terre ?

Elle regarda cette inconnue, si belle mais qui ne semblait pas heureuse. Elle se demanda quel effet cela faisait d'être quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Je n'aurais pas de regrets à l'heure de ma mort, sinon de laisser des gens malheureux sur cette terre. Je n'ai rien à craindre pour mon mari : il se sait se défendre, et à nous deux, nous saurons protéger notre fille.

-Vous avez sans doute raison… Je n'aurai pas de regrets non plus, mais j'ai moins à perdre.

A ce moment, son mari l'appela. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui répondit, pendant qu'il courait vers elle. Mais quand elle se retourna pour le présenter à cette inconnue, elle constata que celle-ci avait disparu. Elle s'en étonna un instant, mais les bras de son époux la rappelèrent bien vite à sa présence ; même si la question « qui est-elle ? » la hantait encore…

Assise sur la branche d'un arbre, un peu plus loin, Karen regardait le couple s'éloigner, un sourire triste aux lèvres. « Qu'elle soit mariée, rien de plus normal vu la logique de ma vie…Mais qu'elle soit mariée à lui, je ne m'y attendais pas. Bah…Ca ne fait que me donner une raison de plus de me dévouer à lui. »

-fin flash-back-

La femme ignorait qui était cette inconnue, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait un regret, qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit alors, à l'heure de sa mort : celui de n'avoir jamais su pourquoi un si beau regard contenait tant de tristesse.

-----------

Seiichiro, assis dans le campus, réfléchissait aux paroles que Karen avait dite avant de le protéger d'une attaque sur-puissante du maître du feu du camp adverse -Yuto, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il savait pourquoi elle avait fait ça, il n'était pas si aveugle quand même. Pour lui, parce qu'elle…L'aimait. Cette constatation lui faisait un drôle d'effet dans le corps, mélange de joie et de peine, ainsi que d'incompréhension. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait dit, pensant qu'elle allait mourir : « Fais en sorte que ta femme n'ait jamais de regrets. ». On aurait pu croire que c'était à son bonheur à lui qu'elle pensait, mais il avait plutôt eu l'impression que c'était à leur bonheur à tous deux. Elle avait l'air de se sacrifier autant pour elle que pour lui. Enfin, elle se réveillerait bientôt, car, contre toute attente, elle avait survécu, et il pourrait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Il fut tout à coup ramené à la réalité par le bruit de pleurs pas loin de lui. Yuzuhira ! Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Yuzuhira ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle releva la tête, et, d'un geste brusque, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Mr Aoki, je suis désolée, vraiment, vraiment… Je ne devrai pas réagir comme ça…

-Calme-toi, je ne te reproche rien. Dis-moi simplement pourquoi tu pleurais.

-Inuki… Personne ne le voit. Ou presque personne. Ce n'est pas juste ! Même si, grâce à lui, je peux protéger tant de personnes, pourquoi est-ce que je dois supporter les regards qu'on me lance comme si j'étais folle ? Ce n'est pas juste !

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas facile. Mais ce n'est pas toujours si difficile, non ?

Silence.

-C'est vrai, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré…Et puis, ce n'est pas si mal de pouvoir protéger tant de monde. Je préférerais que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, mais des gens souffre plus que moi, finit-elle tentant avec assez de succès de montrer son image joyeuse habituelle

Après tout, c'était vrai qu'elle n'était pas si malheureuse. Et elle n'étai pas la seule à souffrir. Elle pensa à Kusanagi, qui supportait chaque jour d'entendre les cris de souffrance de la terre. Il y avait certainement des jours où il aurait préféré ne rien entendre, lui aussi, et ce malgré les avantages que ce don lui procurait. Elle lisait toujours dans ses yeux combien cela le faisait souffrir. Elle savait que la seule façon pour qu'il soit heureux était l'arrêt de toutes ces souffrances.

Elle fit un dernier sourire à Aoki, puis s'éloigna, laissant celui-ci à ses questions.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre Trois, fin de la 1ère partie

**SOLUTION**

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Série : X/1999

Couples : Je crois que je vais vous laisser découvrir…

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai/yaoi

* * *

Chapitre trois

Ce soir-là, à la tour de Tokyo, après la fermeture des portes, il restait un certain nombre de visiteurs, qui avaient réussi, on ne sait par quels moyens à se cacher des veilleurs, et qui étaient désormais tranquilles pour tout détruire. Face à face par camp, ils se dévisageaient depuis dix minutes, tous perdus dans leurs pensées.

Tous ? Non, pas vraiment. Kamui les regardait simplement, attendant qu'ils se réveillent. Kusanagi n'ayant aucune envie de se battre s'était mis à part dès le départ des veilleurs, et Yuzuhira l'avait rejoint aussitôt. Il était clair qu'ils n'interviendraient dans le combat que pour tenter d'éviter des morts, ce qui ne serait probablement pas évident. De son côté, Subaru n'était pas en état de penser depuis la mort de Seïshiro, on l'avait porté ici, dans l'espoir qu'il réagirait devant un combat, mais à peine arrivé, il avait couru vers une fenêtre, et depuis regardait la ville sans que personne ne sache ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Peut-être se retournerait-il vers eux plus tard. Peut-être.

Les deux liseurs de rêve Hinoto et Kakyo regardaient la scène sans être présents, comme d'habitude. Satsuki regrettait d'être là en chair et en os, mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas restait avec Beast alors qu'on l'attendait ici, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois de plus elle avait failli être en retard. Karen se demandait pourquoi elle était dans ce camps, ce que cela lui apportait. La réponse qu'elle se donnait était la même que d'habitude ; parce qu'elle voulait protéger Seiichiro et sa femme, et qu'ils vivent. Seiichiro capta le regard qu'elle posa brièvement sur lui, et la tristesse qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps s'alourdit encore. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle soit heureuse elle aussi. Il se demandait… S'il n'y avait pas sa femme, que ferait-il ? Et la réponse lui paraissait évidente. D'ailleurs, même ainsi, il se demandait s'il serait capable de choisir ; il pensait que ce qui faisait la différence était sa fille, qui le tenait d'un côté plutôt que de l'autre.

Arashi regardait Sorata. Encore vivant. Pour combien de temps ? si aujourd'hui était le dernier combat, aujourd'hui il devait mourir. Elle n'était pas sûre de le supporter. Sorata lut ses pensées dans son regard. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui sourit. "Tout ira bien ", disaient ses yeux. Alors la prêtresse fit quelque chose dont elle ne se savait pas capable. Elle l'attrapa par la nuque et, le forçant à se baisser, l'embrassa passionnément.

Le Kamui des dragons de la Terre regardait son « double ». Pourquoi paraissait-il si peu inquiet ? On aurait dit qu'il avait trouvé une solution à son problème. Mais il ne s'en faisait pas. A quoi qu'il pense, il n'arriverait à rien. C'était le destin qui avait décidé de tout. Il ne pourrait rien. A moins de se tuer, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être au programme. Il sourit, de son sourire sinistre, et dégaina son épée. Puisque Kamui avait jugé bon de desceller leurs pouvoirs, autant s'en servir.

A ce geste, le sourire de Kamui, imperceptible auparavant, s'agrandit. Il dégaina aussi son épée. Mais à la place de s'en servir normalement, il prit le plat de la lame entre ses deux mains, dans la posture d'un sceau créant un kekkai. Et au moment où il écarta les mains, les deux épées divines disparurent.

Toutes les personnes présentes virent Fuma tomber lentement, sous le regard souriant de Kamui.

_A suivre…_


	5. DEUXIEME PARTIE Chapitre quatre

**SOLUTION**

Disclamer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Série : X/1999

Couples : C'est la deuxième partie, donc vous devez les avoir tous (ou presque) deviné maintenant : FumaxKamui, SeishiroxSubaru, KakyoxHokuto, KanoexHinoto, KusanagixYuzuhira, SeichiroxShimakoxKaren, SoartaxArashi (tous les personnages ne sont pas cités ? ils le seront dans le chapitre suivant, ne vous en faîtes pas).

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai/yaoi

* * *

DEUXIEME PARTIE

Chapitre quatre

A l'exception de Kamui, qui souriait, et de Subaru, qui n'avait toujours rien à faire de ce qui pouvait se passer, ils étaient tous pétrifiés devant l'effondrement de celui qu'ils considéraient comme « Kamui ». Et leur étonnement ne fit que s'accroître en s'apercevant d'autres modifications. Nataku cessa totalement de s'occuper du corps de son leader en se rendant compte qu'elle avait retrouvé son ancien corps de femme, ainsi que ses sentiments. Yuto fit de même pour la dévorer des yeux. Hinoto et Kakyo, apparus brusquement au milieu d'eux, se demandaient ce qu'ils foutaient là. Enfin, à côté de Fuma apparurent deux autres corps, l'un évanoui, l'autre inconnu de tout les personnages présents.

Ce corps appartenait à un magnifique jeune homme brun bien éveillé, qui regarda autour de lui semblant chercher quelque chose qu'il eut l'air de trouver en voyant Satsuki. Subaru se retourna doucement à ces apparitions, comme s'il se sentait appelé. A la vue de l'homme évanoui à côté de Fuma, la vie qui avait déserté son visage sembla y revenir, mais il ne s'approcha que lentement de celui qu'il avait cru perdu pour toujours : Seïshiro Sakurazukamori.

Kusanagi se reprit, puis demanda à celui qui devait être le responsable de tout cela, vu qu'il continuait de sourire, l'air absolument pas surpris :

-Kamui… Qu'as-tu fait ?

-J'ai créé un kekkai. D'un genre un peu particulier, je conviens. Vous savez tous que les kekkais sont des dimensions parallèles ? Eh bien, au lieu d'en créer une, je me suis contenté d'ouvrir une porte sur un monde déjà existant. Les choses y sont un peu différentes : rien n'est détruit, certaines personnes qui étaient mortes sont vivantes, comme vous pouvez le constatez…

A ces mots, les yeux de Kakyo parurent reprendre vie. Serait-il possible que…

- Et surtout, finit Kamui, j'ai foutu le destin à la porte.

-Hein ?

-Quoi ?

-Keskiladi ?

-Comment ?

Et ainsi de suite. Kamui ne se départit pas de son sourire, laissant ces camarades réaliser le sens de ses mots. Et ce sens était très clair. Arashi sauta sur Sorata, dès qu'elle eut compris, et demanda à Kamui :

-Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que nous devons savoir, Kamui ?

-Vous, non, vous pouvez sortir, il n'y a plus de combat à mener ici. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y suis, Kusanagi, Yuzuhira, pour vous non plus, rien de précis, à part que la Terre ne souffre plus, donc plus de problème de ton côté, Kusanagi, et Inuki est un vrai chien, Yuzuhira. Sortez aussi, je suis sûre qu'une glace vous ferait très plaisir.

Yuzuhira s'empêcha de sauter au plafond en entendant que désormais tout le monde verrait son Inuki, et traînant son ami par la main, courut vers la glace promise.

Kamui sourit à la vue de ses couples qui sortaient, mais une voix le força à se retourner :

-Tout ça est bien joli, Kamui, mais qui c'est celui-là ? s'exclamait Satsuki en désignant l'inconnu.

-Satsuki, murmura celui-ci, une infime douleur dans ses yeux violets.

Elle le regarda, interdite. Ce n'était pas possible…

-Eh bien, outre la vie et le destin, j'ai procédé à quelques modifications. Inuki et Nataku, comme tout le monde l'a remarqué. Et pour lui, Satsuki, … Je crois que tu as déjà deviné.

Elle le regardait toujours. Puis elle lui sauta brusquement au cou.

-Beast !

Il la serra contre lui.

-Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que tu ne me reconnaîtrais jamais.

Elle se décolla un peu pour lui sourire, mais avant qu'elle ait pu rajouter un mot, Kamui intervint :

-Bon, vous avez certainement beaucoup de choses à vous dire, mais vous serez aussi bien dehors pour ça. Je ne crois pas que vous vouliez que tout le monde vous entende, n'est-ce pas ?

Beast le fusilla du regard, mais sortit avec son amie. Hinoto ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène, et croisa le regard de sa sœur, qui souriait pour les mêmes raisons. Elle détourna le regard, gênée.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapitre cinq

**SOLUTION**

Disclamer : Les persos sont pas à moi.

Série : X/1999

Couples : FumaxKamui, SeishiroxSubaru, KakyoxHokuto, KanoexHinoto, KusanagixYuzuhira, SeichiroxShimakoxKaren, SortataxaArashi, SatsukixBeast, YutoxNataku (j'ai complété la liste, comme promis).

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai/yaoi

* * *

Chapitre cinq

Karen n'était pas très souriante. Elle avait guéri de sa blessure quelques temps avant le combat, et elle avait espéré que celui-ci serait l'occasion de se sacrifier tranquille. L'absence de destin ne la regardait pas, son problème à elle n'en relevait pas. Seiichiro n'avait pas le regard très clair non plus, conscient au plus haut point de la souffrance de son amie, et de sa cause. Kakyo aussi ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, n'osant pas entretenir l'espoir que les paroles de Kamui avait fait naître en lui.

Subaru, qui avait marché à l'allure d'un escargot vers Seïshiro depuis qu'il était apparu, venait enfin d'arriver à côté de lui. Il s'agenouilla, et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas versé… Si longtemps qu'il ne se croyait plus capable de ressentir quoique ce soit, anéanti par la perte de celui pour qui il aurait préféré donner sa vie plutôt que la prendre… Il pensait à l'absence de destin dont avait parlé Kamui, et il se demandait si il avait raison d'en conclure l'absence de Cerisier. Et donc à des sentiments chez celui qui n'était avant qu'un assassin. Mais même ainsi, serait-ce suffisant pour son bonheur ?

Nataku essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait en elle, les souvenirs et les émotions qui lui revenaient. Yuto la contemplait, se laissant une fois de plus porter par ses envies, qui étaient plus que claires dans l'instant présent. Hinoto semblait accepter lentement mais sûrement que ce qui avait donné un sens à sa vie ait ainsi disparu, mais elle était également douloureusement consciente du regard qui pesait sur elle. Celui de sa sœur. Celle-ci avait les pensées les plus heureuses d'eux tous. Après tout, son souhait était réalisé : sa sœur ne vivrait plus uniquement comme liseuse de rêve. Elle pourrait réapprendre à vivre comme un être humain, comme une femme, peut-être une amante. Avec elle ?

Kamui regardait tout cela, un peu exaspéré. S'il n'intervenait pas, ils y seraient encore à leur mort. Donc, forçons-les un peu à se réveiller.

-Nataku, ou plutôt Kazuki, tu as retrouvé ton ancien corps. Oui, je sais, tu t'en es rendue compte toute seule. Tu n'es pas la seule d'ailleurs. Mais avant toute chose, tu devrais te rendre à cette adresse. Comme je sais que tu connais très mal la ville, Yuto va t'accompagner.

Il lui tendit un papier où il y avait une adresse.

-Qui y-a-t-il là-bas ? demanda Yuto.

-Son père. Vivant.

Nataku, qu'on va plutôt appeler Kazuki à partir de maintenant, sembla sortir de son apathie à ces mots. Elle attrapa la main de Yuto, en arracha le bout de papier et, levant les yeux pour remercier Kamui, croisa son regard. Elle rougit et, oubliant son intention première, rebaissa les yeux pour s'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Vous croyez pas que vous serez mieux dehors pour la parade amoureuse ? fit Kamui, taquin, et ne voulant surtout pas qu'ils s'éternisent dans cette attitude.

Kazuki l'assassina du regard avant de prendre la parole pour la première fois avec ce corps, l'ignorant délibérément :

-Yuto, montre-moi vite le chemin. J'ai hâte de revoir mon père.

Le son de sa voix fit définitivement fondre Yuto.

-Tout de suite, ma ché…

Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas en dire plus.

-Tu diras à ton père qu'il faudra l'héberger une ou deux nuits, je crois qu'il n'a pas de maison dans cette réalité, intervint Kamui, l'air de rien.

Il entendit un rire étouffé derrière lui. Probablement Kanoe. Il choisit de ne pas en tenir compte, comme du regard noir de Kazuki et de celui reconnaissant de Yuto. Il avait suffisamment de mal comme ça à ne pas sourire devant leur sortie, une Kazuki rouge de honte tirant derrière elle un Yuto plus que content. Puis son regard s'égara sur le corps toujours évanoui de Fuma, et il murmura :

-Pourvu qu'ils pensent à les faire rentrer, ça va bientôt être à elles d'entrer en scène…

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapitre six

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Solution

Chapitre six

Ils n'étaient plus que quelques uns : Kakyo, dont le cas serait bientôt réglé, Subaru et Seïshiro, dont il s'occuperait au même moment, les sœurs infernales, Karen et Seiichiro. Bon, ces deux-là commençaient à lui gâcher son plaisir à avoir l'air si malheureux.

-Karen, arrête de faire cette tête. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'oublier ? Toi et Seiichiro, vous rentrez chez lui. Il serait temps que les présentations soient officielles, non ? Après tout, tu connais déjà sa femme, et je peux te certifier qu'elle ne t'a pas oubliée. Donc je ne vois pas où est le problème, puisque vous voulez tous les trois la même chose. Je passerais peut-être vous voir un de ces jours, tous les trois et la petite fille.

Les deux concernés le regardèrent, un instant interdits de son audace, rougirent, le fusillèrent du regard, le tout dans un parfait ensemble. Kamui faillit, pour la énième fois de la soirée, éclater de rire en les voyant se diriger d'un même mouvement vers la sortie.

-Tu deviens de moins en moins subtil, Kamui.

-Dis-moi Kanoe, tu n'aurais pas mieux à faire que de persifler ? demanda Kamui d'un ton un peu acide sans même se retourner vers elle. T'occuper de ta sœur, par exemple. Je crois que tu as des excuses et des explications COMPLETES à lui donner.

-Comment ça, complètes ? fit-elle, interloquée.

Il n'y avait donc rien à côté de quoi il était passé ?!

-Kamui, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir, rajouta Hinoto.

-Demande à ta sœur. Je suis sûr qu'elle a en fait très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Vous n'irez nulle part en continuant à mentir. Tant que j'y suis, vous serez mieux dehors. Et profitez-en pour dire aux deux personnes qui sont devant la porte que c'est leur tour.

Il les mena plus ou moins de force à la sortie, referma la porte derrière elles, s'appuya dessus un instant, puis sourit. Il avait fini de s'occuper des autres, car il y avait quelqu'un parmi les deux personnes qui arrivaient qui s'en sortirait bien mieux que lui avec trois des dragons restants. Et s'occuper du dernier revenait à s'occuper de lui-même.

Dehors, les deux sœurs se regardèrent, hésitantes, puis Kanoe se rapprocha lentement d'Hinoto, et commença à lui parler, doucement, mot après mot, pas vraiment sûre d'elle.

-Hinoto… Je… Je suis désolée pour tout….je …je voudrais tant que tu me pardonnes…

-Tu sais bien que je t'ai déjà pardonné…Comme si j'étais capable de t'en vouloir…

Elles allaient s'asseoir dans un coin quand une furie brune suivie d'une blonde très calme sauta sur elles en leur demandant :

-EH ! Vous savez quand on doit rentrer ?

-Euh… firent les deux sœurs, encore en même temps… 

-Je crois que Kamui a dit qu'on avez besoin de vous maintenant, finit Kanoe, se reprenant un peu plus vite que sa sœur.

-Super ! cria la brune avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur, suivie de la blonde qui prit le temps de leur adresser un sourire et de les remercier avant de rentrer à son tour.

Kanoe commença à s'éloigner, voulant profiter de la surprise de sa sœur pour s'échapper. Mais Hinoto remarqua tout de suite la manœuvre et la rattrapa par le bras.

-Kanoe… Je ne t'en veux pas, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi…

-Pour toi… Je te l'ai déjà dit, fit Kanoe sur le ton de l'évidence.

-J'avais cru entendre Kamui préciser « complètes », remarqua Hinoto, décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

-Tu tiens vraiment savoir ? demanda Kanoe, bien moins sûre d'elle que quelques secondes auparavant.

Elle sentait son courage l'abandonner, qu'il s'agisse de résister à sa sœur ou de lui révéler ses sentiments. Elle ne savait plus si elle pourrait mener cette conversation jusqu'au bout.

-Bien sûr ! Kanoe, tu es ma sœur, une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi, si ce n'est la plus importante !

-On dirait pas pourtant, lui répondit-elle sur un ton presque dur, un fait blessant lui revenant en mémoire.

-Comment ça ?

Hinoto était sincèrement surprise.

-Tu n'as fait qu'une fois le rêve de ma mort, contrairement à tous les autres ! On ne peut pas dire que cela revêtait une grande importance pour toi !

-…

-Tu vois, tu n'as rien à répondre à cela. Alors ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin.

-Tu te trompes. Si tu n'as vu qu'une fois ce rêve, c'est parce que je te l'ai caché. Parce qu'il représentait aussi mon pire cauchemar, tout ce que je voulais éviter, et que je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes.

Hinoto avait les yeux baissés. Elle venait de dire à sa sœur quelque chose qu'elle lui cachait depuis des années maintenant, quelque chose qui était un indice sur ses émotions.

-…

Cette fois c'était à Kanoe de ne plus savoir quoi dire. Mais comme Hinoto gardait le silence, elle comprit qu'elle devait se confier à son tour. C'est ce qu'elle fit, sur un ton plus doux que ces dernières paroles. Elle avait été très touchée par l'aveu de sa sœur, mais elle n'était pas sûre des conclusions à en tirer.

-Je voulais que tu cesses de ne vivre que comme yumémi, cloîtrée dans ta bulle. Je voulais, et je veux toujours, que tu redeviennes ma sœur, comme lorsque nous étions enfants et qu'on croyait que rien ne pourrait briser le lien qui nous unit. Je voulais que tu réapprennes à vivre. Avec moi, si possible.

Hinoto ferma les yeux. Sa sœur tenait énormément à elle, c'était vrai. Elle le sentait. Mais… Etait-ce la même affection que celle qu'elle-même ressentait ?Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Kamui avait dit qu'elles devaient cesser de mentir, et le silence était une forme de mensonge. Tout comme ses demi-mots et ceux de Kanoe, qui laissaient place au doute. Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Prenant les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes, et levant les yeux pour accrocher son regard, elle dévoila clairement ce qu'elle ressentait pour sa sœur :

-Kanoe, quand je dis que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, c'est la pure vérité. Ta mort était ce que je craignais le plus. Si je n'avais pas fait ce rêve, j'aurais renoncé au destin des yumémi pour être à tes côtés. Parce que je t'aime. Pas comme on aime une sœur… je t'aime comme on aime sa seule raison de vivre. 

Kanoe ne répondit rien tout d'abord, essayant de se faire à la formidable explosion de joie qui régnait dans son cœur. Ses mains étaient encore dans celles d'Hinoto, leurs regards encore accrochés, ses yeux pouvant ainsi la rassurer sur sa réaction. Puis elle souffla, tout doucement :

-Moi aussi… Je t'aime plus que tout…

Leurs regards ne se quittaient toujours pas. Doucement elles se rapprochèrent. Elles hésitèrent toutes deux quand leurs yeux commencèrent à se fermer, et elles les rouvrirent brusquement, pour constater qu'elles avaient la même émotion sur le visage. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, rien à dire. Juste de la tendresse à donner et à recevoir. Les mains toujours liées, elles franchirent les derniers centimètres les séparant pour s'offrir mutuellement leur premier baiser.

A suivre…

Prochain chapitre : petite scène entre Karen, Seiichiro et sa femme, ainsi qu'entre Kazuki et Yuto.

Ah oui, pour ceux qui ont deviné l'identité des deux filles, et ce doit être le cas de tout le monde, je précise que c'est bien un FumaxKamui. Oui, je sais, je laisse un perso seul, c'est contraire à tous mes principes, mais je ne voyais pas comment faire sans et je ne peux la mettre avec personne. Vous pouvez toujours inventer quelqu'un pour elle, si vous voulez.^_^. Je ne fais pas vos rêves et rêveries.

S'il vous plait, des reviews ? Je suis désolée pour le chantage au chapitre précédent, mais je commençais à me demander si j'avais plus d'une lectrice… Et avouez que dans ce cas-là, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai continuer à mettre cette fic en ligne alors qu'il était aussi simple de lui envoyer directement !^__^ Promis, je ne le ferais plus.


	8. Chapitre sept

**SOLUTION**

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Série : X/1999

Couples : FumaxKamui, SeishiroxSubaru, KakyoxHokuto, KanoexHinoto, KusanagixYuzuhira, SeichiroxShimakoxKaren, SatsukixBeast, YutoxNataku, SorataxArashi.

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai/yaoi

* * *

Chapitre sept

Karen et Seiichiro marchaient en silence depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Kamui et la tour de Tokyo. Mais comme ils arrivaient devant l'immeuble où il habitait avec sa femme, il sentit une hésitation chez son amie.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-…Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Il la regarda. Elle était si belle…Mais son regard contenait une douleur qui lui fit mal.

-Ca dépend de ce que tu veux. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'apprécierais que tu entres.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, pesant le pour et le contre, la peur contre le fait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, puis prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Pour ne pas s'enfuir aussitôt, elle dut se rappeler qu'elle avait pris sa décision seule et qu'elle devait en affronter les conséquences, quelles qu'elles soient.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-----------

Malgré sa nonchalance apparente, Yuto se sentait nerveux. Le silence de Kazuki, bien qu'il/elle n'ait jamais été très bavard, ne présageait rien de bon. Tout se passait comme si la transformation, ou plutôt le retour, en femme de Nataku, lui posait un problème dont elle le tenait pour responsable. Et cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point qu'elle lui en veuille. Cela lui aurait déjà posé problème avant les changements récents, mais cela était pire maintenant. Dès qu'il avait vu Kazuki, Kazuki et non Nataku, il avait su que son affection pour elle surpasserait de loin celle déjà forte qu'il avait eu pour Nataku.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'à retardement qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Il se tourna vers elle et constata son air apeuré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kazuki ?

Elle le regardait avec une agressivité qu'il préféra ignorer de peur de montrer à quel point elle le blessait.

-Eh bien ?

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Kazuki ? Le fait que je sois une femme change donc tant ce que je suis ?

Ah, c'était ça. Le terrain était glissant, il devait agir avec prudence.

-C'est ton nom. Nataku était le nom de quelqu'un dont les sentiments étaient si endormis qu'on aurait pu douter de leur existence. Est-ce ton cas ?

-… Non. Mais, est-ce suffisant pour conclure que j'ai changé ? Aucun de mes sentiments, qu'il s'agisse de la joie de retrouver mon père, de l'affection que je peux ressentir pour les gens que je connais ou de toute autre chose ne me paraît si nouveau, juste plus présent.

-Si on y rajoute les modifications physiques, qui, je te l'accorde sans peine, ne suffirait pas à elle seule à justifier un nouveau nom, cela me paraît rendre nécessaire sa présence, non ? Cela ne sous-entend pas que tu n'es plus la même, juste que tu as changé.

Kazuki garda le silence.

-----------

Elle était plus qu'étonnée. Devant sa porte se tenait son mari en compagnie de cette inconnue qui lui avait fait une telle impression ! Elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à dire, puis la referma, comprenant qu'on lui expliquerait les raisons de cette situation sans qu'elle ait besoin de les demander. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagirai sa voix, elle préféra se taire et s'effacer pour les laisser entrer, reportant la discussion à plus tard. Seiichiro entra, suivant de la belle femme, puis lui demanda de l'accompagner au salon, pendant qu'il allait chercher quelque chose à manger. Ils avaient eu, dit-il, une soirée éprouvante, même si elle n'avait pas consisté en ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Toujours sans dire mot, ne comprenant de toute façon rien à ce qui venait de se dire, elle fit signe à celle qu'elle considérait d'ors et déjà comme une amie de la suivre.

Elles s'assirent, et, sentant enfin sa voix prête à lui obéir de nouveau, posa la première question. Mais, apparemment, elle ne se maîtrisait pas encore totalement, car la question qu'elle posa n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle voulait poser. Même si elle était de mise pour débuter une conversation.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Euh…Karen Katsumi, fit celle-ci de toute évidence assez surprise que l'« interrogatoire » qu'elle s'attendait à subir commence ainsi.

-Karen, répéta-t-elle, savourant le prénom comme si c'était du caramel. C'est un très beau prénom. Je suis heureuse de le connaître, car je dois avouer que je me suis beaucoup interroger sur votre identité depuis notre rencontre. Sans indiscrétion, comment avez-vous fait pour disparaître ainsi ? Et pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

-Le moyen importe peu, ce genre de chose est fini dorénavant. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de tremblements de terre…

-Oui, ils faisaient des dégâts, tous réparés à présent. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de chercher à savoir comment.

-Je ne sais pas quels sont exactement les souvenirs des gens à ce sujet. Toujours est-il qu'ils devraient devenir moins fréquents à partir de ce soir.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma deuxième question : pourquoi être partie ainsi, sans même me saluer ? J'aurais été enchantée de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous plus tôt.

------------

Ils étaient devant la porte de la maison indiquée par Kamui. Kazuki, après un instant d'hésitation, frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un vieillard, qui, en la voyant, se figea sur place. Elle ne paraissait pas davantage disposée à parler ou à bouger, le dévorant des yeux. Yuto décida alors d'agir, parce que sinon la situation n'évoluerait pas avant une éternité.

-Eh, est-ce que c'est une façon d'accueillir sa fille ?!

-Ma…Fille ?

-Oui, bien sûr, votre fille ! Vous ne la reconnaissez pas ?

Il fut sauvé d'un regard meurtrier lancé par celle dont il était question par son père, qui se reprit et les invita à entrer. Kazuki se rappela à ce moment qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir. Bien qu'elle ne sache que penser de cette idée, elle demanda à son père s'il était possible de l'héberger quelques temps. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle dit, mais indiqua cependant la direction de la chambre d'amis, que Yuto, pas plus con qu'un autre, s'empressa de prendre, laissant le père et la fille en tête-à-tête. Ces retrouvailles ne le concernaient pas. Il aurait tout le temps de s'entretenir avec Kazuki plus tard.

En effet, une ou deux heures plus tard, celle-ci passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Yuto ? Je peux te parler ?

Apparemment, sa discussion avec son père l'avait calmée vis-à-vis de son statut retrouvé. Il ne pensait pas que ce soient ses paroles, après tout assez maladroites, qui l'ait amenée à réfléchir et à comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien d'offensant dans le regard nouveau qu'il posait sur elle. Il lui sourit.

-Oui bien sûr. Rentre.

Elle obtempéra et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le lit. Ils avaient une conversation à mener sur certains sujets, par exemple les remarques d'un certain jeune homme qui avait tendance à se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas.

-----------

-C'est une longue histoire… Pour faire court, la douceur amère que je ressentais à contempler votre couple heureux était suffisamment forte sans que j'ai besoin de vous voir de plus près.

Cette réponse posait plus de problèmes qu'elle en résolvait, mais Shimako s'en satisfit. Elle était capable de deviner les non-dits. C'est pour cela qu'elle répondit avec autant de sous-entendus :

-Vous.. Te voir, ce jour-là, cela a été comme une révélation pour moi. Je connaissais ma vie, je la sentais presque complète, mais le « presque » me posait problème. Ce que tu introduisais dans ma vie me paraissait ce qui m'avait manqué jusqu'à présent. Alors te voir à ma porte tout à l'heure, ce fut un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Mais je sais que d'autres s'annoncent. Car tu vas rester, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était passée au tutoiement au début de sa tirade, comme une évidence. Karen répondit de même.

-C'est ce que je veux. Moi aussi j'ai appris quelque chose ce jour-là : le bonheur qu'on éprouve à voir ce qu'on aime heureux est bien plus grand que la douleur de la solitude. Mais que je n'étais pas pour autant faite pour être seule. Je ne regrette pas.

-Pas de regrets à l'heure de ta mort ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, faisant allusion à leur conversation.

-J'en aurai eu si je n'avais pas frappé à la porte, répondit-elle, souriant elle aussi, mais semblant s'adresser également à quelqu'un situé derrière celle qu'elle appelait en elle-même son amie, faute d'un meilleur mot.

Seiichiro venait de revenir, devina sa femme. Elle ne se retourna pas cependant. Ils devaient commencer dès maintenant à instaurer l'égalité entre les différents liens qui ferait leur unité, s'ils voulaient que cela fonctionne. Même si tout restait à dire. Elle avait sa conversation à finir, qui avait la priorité.

-Pour ma part, j'en aurai eu si je ne t'avais pas revue.

Elles se sourirent, puis regardèrent Seiichiro, gardant leurs sourires sur le visage, aussi sincères l'une que l'autre dans l'affection qui se lisait dans leurs regards. Il n'avait aucun choix à faire, c'est ce qu'il comprit. Cherchant ses mots un instant, il lâcha :

-Contrairement à vous deux, je n'ai rien de spécial à mettre au point. Juste que je vous aime.

La simplicité et la clarté de cette déclaration, après tous les sous-entendus qu'elles venaient d'échanger, leur tira des larmes de joie. D'un même mouvement, elles se jetèrent dans ses bras, et tous trois pleurèrent longtemps enlacés, heureux.

-----------

-Yuto…

-Kazuki…

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et rirent ensemble.

-Tu veux que je commence ?

Il se souvenait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste par rapport à lui dans la rue. Il préférait s'embourber dans des explications stériles et inutiles que de s'entendre rejeter. Mais elle secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est à moi de le faire. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si agressive tout à l'heure, même si je sais que tu as très bien compris que j'étais un peu confuse. Tout ce qui me tombait dessus me tournait un peu la tête. Tu sais, quand je parlais des émotions qui ne me semblait pas si nouvelles que ça, je pensais à toi aussi.

Elle détourna la tête. La rougeur qu'elle sentait monter à ses joues ne regardait qu'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas été un ange pour rien, quand même ! Donc elle reprit son courage et reprit sa demi-confession.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment parler du présent, j'ai du mal à analyser des sentiments si longtemps endormis. Mais je me souviens que j'appréciais ta compagnie, même à cette époque, alors que la présence ou l'absence des autres me laissait indiférente.

Cela le laissa sans voix un instant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Puis il reprit la parole.

-Je t'ai toujours considéré(e) comme un-une- amie, et je sentais que l'affection que je te portais était toute particulière. Mais tout à l'heure, j'ai cru te voir comme dans une grande lumière. Peut-être est-ce ce qu'on appelle une illumination. En tout cas, si tu acceptes, j'aimerais qu'on essaye de vivre ensemble, longtemps, toute notre vie. Je sais que j'en aurai la force et la patience, à tes côtés, que j'aurai le courage de chercher à protéger cela. Si tu es avec moi.

Elle parut réfléchir, et le sourire qu'elle gardait aux lèvres depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler s'agrandit.

-Oui, je veux essayer, moi aussi. Je suis sûre qu'on a une chance.

Sans prévenir, elle piqua sur ses lèvres un léger baiser, puis sortit, ne s'arrêtant qu'un instant à la porte, le temps de lui souhaiter un « Bonne nuit » plein de joie. Il resta pendant de longues minutes dans la position où elle l'avait laissé, pétrifié, avant de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres, et murmura à son tour, très très en retard : « Bonne nuit ». Et il tomba en arrière sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapitre huit

**SOLUTION**

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Série : X/1999

Couples : FumaxKamui, SeishiroxSubaru, KakyoxHokuto, KanoexHinoto, KusanagixYuzuhira, SeichiroxShimakoxKaren, SatsukixBeast, YutoxNataku, SorataxArashi.

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai/yaoi

* * *

Chapitre huit

Kamui sourit. Seïshiro se réveillait doucement, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait, et surtout ce qu'il ressentait, tandis que Subaru se demandait comment il réagirait face à lui. Kakyo, de son côté, se demandait que faire de cette nouvelle vie. Kamui s'amusait de cette scène lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une tornade rentra en courant, se précipita sur le liseur de rêve, l'embrassa sur les deux joues et s'exclama :

-Viens, il faut que je te présente mon frère et mon futur beau-frère !

A cette voix, Subaru se tourna vers elle, la regarda, étonné de la voir, puis se demanda comment elle faisait pour agir comme si ces neuf années n'avaient jamais existé. Seïshiro, que ces mots avaient complètement réveillé, se demanda dans quel monde il avait pu tomber pour qu'elle soit là. Kamui se retint d'éclater de rire devant leurs têtes (il commençait à avoir l'habitude) et se tourna vers la blonde qui était entrée derrière l'excitée.

Hokuto, elle, ne se retint pas d'exprimer son hilarité. Après avoir ri pour tout ce que Kamui avait retenu au cours de la soirée, et ça faisait beaucoup d'éclats de rire, elle parla aux deux poissons qui lui faisaient encore face :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ? Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez recommencer votre comédie !

Seïshiro et Subaru continuaient à faire leur tête de harengs frits. Hokuto haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas moyen.

-Kamui a pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait pas de destin et que certains étaient vivants…Enfin bon. Subaru, je te présente Kakyo, mon fiancé. Kakyo, mon frère jumeau, Subaru, qui va bien se décider un jour à épouser Seïshiro, que tu connais, je crois.

Les présentations étaient faites, et Hokuto avait repris ses vieilles habitudes. Subaru s'était remis et, sans écouter davantage sa sœur, de toute façon personne ne pouvait la faire taire, regarda Seïshiro. Après quelques minutes où ils n'eurent droit à aucun instant de silence, il éclata de rire.

-Hokuto, je crois que tu ne changeras jamais. Mais je suis content de te retrouver. Et puis…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis s'agenouilla devant Seïshiro :

-Voulez-vous m'épouser, Seïshiro Sakurazukamori ?

Hokuto, Kakyo et Seïshiro regardaient Subaru, toujours à genoux et tenant la main de Seïshiro, avec des yeux ronds. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui clochait quelque part. Seïshiro se reprit finalement :

-Tu vas bien Subaru ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement inquiet.

-Oui, très bien. Je fais ce qui est essentiel à mon bonheur : je te demande de réaliser mon plus grand souhait, répondit Subaru, très anxieux sous son air calme. Seïshiro le regarda, songeant aux multiples objections qu'il pourrait formuler, qu'il avait tué sa sœur, tenté de le tuer, l'avait trahi, utilisé et blessé, et par-dessus tout, que normalement c'était lui qui devait faire cette demande ! Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça.

-Subaru, j'accepte, mais relève-toi ! J'ai aussi quelque chose à faire.

Subaru se redressa, un peu curieux, devant Seïshiro qui…s'agenouilla à son tour !

-Subaru Suméragui, j'accepte de vous épouser, mais… Tenez-vous vraiment à épouser un homme qui vous a fait tant de mal, mais qui sait aujourd'hui qu'il vous aime plus que tout ?

Subaru le contempla, très surpris sur le coup et particulièrement ému, puis donna sa réponse tout en le relevant :

-Oui, parce que je t'aime.

Et il l'embrassa.

Hokuto essaya de se calmer pour ne pas les déranger en battant des mains de joie, mais n'y réussissant pas, elle sortit de la salle pour exploser à l'extérieur en tirant Kakyo. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire, il n'avait pas ses scrupules à les déranger, et il leur dit, avant de sortir à la suite de sa bien-aimée :

-Vous devriez nous accompagner, je crois qu'il y en a un qui aimerait bien s'occuper de lui-même maintenant.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapitre neuf, fin de la 2ème partie

**SOLUTION**

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Série : X/1999

Couples : FumaxKamui, SeishiroxSubaru, KakyoxHokuto, KanoexHinoto, KusanagixYuzuhira, SeichiroxShimakoxKaren, SatsukixBeast, YutoxNataku, SorataxArashi.

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai/yaoi

* * *

Chapitre neuf

Kamui détourna la tête des retrouvailles plus ou moins familiales qui avait lieu à quelques pas de lui. Hokuto réussirait bien à dénouer ce sac de nœuds. Lui avait d'autres choses à faire. Comme souhaiter la bienvenue à une paire d'yeux bleus étonnés qui le fixait depuis leur entrée dans la salle.

-Comme tu as été « absente » moins de temps qu'elle, je suppose que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'apprendre comment nous observer. Donc tu dois connaître moins bien la situation. Mais en deux mots, tout va bien ou ira bien dans peu de temps maintenant.

-Tu vas donc enfin te décider à montrer à mon frère qui tu préfères ? Très bien, vous m'énerviez presque à vous tourner autour comme ça tous les deux. Mais, Kamui… Pourquoi ai-je le souvenir de Fuma brandissant une épée sur moi ? Pourquoi te ressemblait-il tant ? Je ne sais plus qui était qui…

-Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. Je crois que c'est lui, je crois qu'il t'a tué. Tu es vivante, et j'espère qu'il ne s'en souviendra pas. Mais comme il n'était pas du tout lui-même, il ne devrait de toute façon ne pas avoir quoique ce soit de plus que des souvenirs flous.

-Ah…

Kotori assimila lentement le sens des mots que son ami de toujours venait de prononcer. Puis un sourire fleurit lentement à ses lèvres :

-Alors on va le réveiller ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Kamui avec sourire tendre, jetant un bref regard de reconnaissance à Kakyo qui avait compris qu'il voulait s'occuper un peude lui maintenant et qui traînait dehors de tourtereaux qui recevait maintenant le prix de toutes leurs souffrances.

Ils s'approchèrent de Fuma, toujours endormi, et s'assirent chacun d'un côté de celui qui était la moitié de leurs vies.

-Fuma, réveille-toi, murmura Kamui, une main perdue dans les cheveux de son ancien ennemi.

-Réveille-toi, mon frère, répéta Kotori sur le même ton, une main sur celle de son assassin.

Fuma remua un peu, et ils continuèrent à lui souffler des paroles de réconfort et d'amour, à lui demander de venir les rejoindre dans le monde éveillé. Kamui lui caressait doucement la tête, Kotori la main. Et Fuma ouvrit les yeux.

Il se sentait un peu confus. L'instant d'avant, il était avec Kamui et Kotori, peu après la mort de son père. Kotori ne les reconnaissait plus et Kamui… Kamui disait qu'il voulait juste les protéger. Et maintenant, il se trouvait ici, allongé comme s'il venait de se réveiller, avec l'impression étrange que Kamui et Kotori avaient toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas le regarder avec tout cet amour dans les yeux, et que Kotori ne devrait même pas être ici….Minute, marche arrière. Kamui le regardait avec amour ? Mais… C'avait toujours été à sa sœur qu'il adressait ce regard, lui n'avait droit qu'à l'amitié et la confiance… Et sa sœur, qui voyait parfaitement ce changement, n'en avait pas l'air plus dérangée que ça. Alors, elle n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de plus pour Kamui que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ?

Soudain des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent, qui emportèrent ces pensées au loin. Il se redressa brusquement.

-Kamui, Kotori, quel horrible cauchemar ! fit-il en les prenant dans ses bras.

-Ce n'en était pas un, mais c'est fini maintenant, dit Kamui en le repoussant légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, confirmant ainsi le fait que c'était bien de l'amour qu'il y lisait.

-Je suis saine et sauve, comme Kamui, continua Kotori en se pressant contre Kamui pour le regarder aussi.

-Et nous sommes très heureux de te retrouver, car nous t'aimons plus que tout, acheva Kamui en lui souriant avec une tendresse qui prouvait qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire « je ».

Fuma les regarda l'un après l'autre, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, puis y renonça en se rendant compte que l'important était le présent, ce présent dans lequel ce cauchemar avait beau être réel, comme le lui disaient les yeux de sa sœur, il ne suffirait pourtant pas à éloigner Kamui de lui, comme le lui confirmaient ceux de celui-ci, ces yeux où il lisait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu y lire, et où il commençait à se perdre, inconscient que Kamui faisait de même dans les siens. Kotori, elle, se rendit compte de ce qui était en train de passer entre eux et, après un dernier regard à ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout, se détourna et sortit sans bruit, souriante. Ce qui les liait n'était pas ce qui la liait à eux ou ce qui les liaient à elle.

Et personne ne les vit se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

_A suivre…_


	11. Epilogue

**SOLUTION**

Disclamer : Les persos et la chanson ne sont pas à moi.

Couples : FumaxKamui, SeishiroxSubaru, KakyoxHokuto, KanoexHinoto, KusanagixYuzuhira, SeichiroxShimakoxKaren, SatsukixBeast, YutoxNataku, SorataxArashi, et un petit bonus pour ce chapitre : KeichixKotori (j'avais pas le cœur de la laisser seule comme ça)

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai/yaoi

Note : Il y a deux paragraphes (ou trois dans un cas) entre chaque strophe de la chanson : je change de POV à chaque fois. Je vous laisse deviner qui parle quand.

Je ne respecte pas l'ordre chronologique : ce sont des scènes vécues par les couples, mais elles sont placés à divers moment dans la fic ou après.

* * *

Epilogue

_Te prendre à Dieu contre moi-même_

_Etreindre étreindre ce qu'on aime_

_Tout le reste est jouer aux dés_

Elle repose entre mes bras, endormie après la nuit que nous venons de passer. Je souris en la contemplant. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre qu'elle. Qu'importe la malédiction de Dieu ou des hommes sur notre amour ? Qu'importe qu'ils le trouvent contre nature ! Elle ouvre les yeux et je me noie dans son regard.

Elle est bien là, avec moi. C'est le présent, la réalité. Je n'ai pas rêvé cette nuit, je n'ai pas rêvé la tendresse de chacun de ses gestes. Est-il possible d'être si heureuse ? Aucun de mes « rêves » passés ne se réalisera, je suis dans ses bras. Elle vivra… Nous vivrons. Ensemble. Le reste est sans importance.

_Suivre ton bras, toucher ta bouche_

_Etre toi par où je te touche_

_Et tout le reste est des idées_

Vivant, vivant… Il est vivant. Tout cela est fini maintenant… Je n'ai plus à craindre de le perdre à chaque combat. Il m'a dit, dès le début, qu'il mourrai pour moi, et je me suis cependant attachée à lui. Je le regarde et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Qu'elle est loin la fille renfermée que j'étais… Je suis devenue femme entre ses bras, une femme épanouie et heureuse. Je le serais toujours.

Je me retourne vers elle et la vois sourire. Dans ces yeux je lis un amour absolu, un amour pour moi. Comment pourrais-je ne pas être heureux ? En plus je ne suis plus condamné à mourir trop jeune, c'est le pied ! Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Que j'aime le goût de ses lèvres ! Rien d'autre n'existe en ce moment.

_Je suis la croix où tu t'endors_

_Le chemin creux qui pluie implore_

_Je suis ton ombre lapidée_

En train de faire à manger… Qu'y a t-il d'étonnant à cela ? Tout en surveillant la cuisson, je garde un œil sur le salon. Mes femmes rient ensemble, sans la moindre trace des tristesses passées sur le visage. Mes femmes… Qui aurait cru qu'un homme vivant avec deux femmes ferait la cuisine ? Mais je n'ai jamais eu le style macho. Et m'endormir chaque soir avec elles est toujours une joie nouvelle.

Qu'elle est belle lorsqu'elle rit ! La tristesse qui régnait jadis dans ses yeux a disparu. Je pourrai passer des heures à me repaître de son expression. Ou du regard d'amour que Seiichiro pose sur nous chaque soir. Depuis que les tremblements de terre ont cessé, nous vivons ensemble. Et j'ai l'impression d'être enfin complétée.

Etre ici… dans cette maison… En compagnie de la femme que j'aime, sous le regard amusé et tendre de l'homme que j'aime… Que cela est éloigné de l'avenir que je m'imaginai avoir. Je sais qu'ils m'aiment autant que je les aime, qu'ils pleureraient pour moi ; et je sais que je ne me permettrai jamais d'être la cause de leurs larmes. Mais pourquoi le serais-je ? Le futur que mon passé me réservai a volé en éclat sous leurs caresses.

_Je suis ta nuit et ton silence_

_Oubliés dans ma souvenance_

_Ton rendez-vous contremandé_

Je souris à mon père, heureuse qu'il soit vivant. Je sens derrière moi la présence rassurante de Yuto, et je me tourne vers lui. Mon sourire s'agrandit en pensant qu'au début je n'étais pas sûre de ce que j'éprouvais, ni du temps que ça durerait. Mais mes émotions ne cessent de me surprendre par leur intensité, particulièrement quand je suis avec lui.

Je m'approche de toi. Est-ce ton sourire ? Est-ce ton regard ? Je suis sûr de savoir quelque chose que je ne savais pas il y a quelques minutes…Peut-être cela signifie-t-il que je suis arrivé là où j'aurais toujours du être ? Arrivé au rendez-vous que nos cœurs se sont donnés il y a une éternité ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que je t'aime.

_Te prendre à Dieu contre moi-même_

_Etreindre étreindre ce qu'on aime_

_Tout le reste est jouer aux dés_

Nous venons de sortir de la salle du haut de la tour de Tokyo. Je me retourne vers lui et l'observe. Des yeux mauves, des cheveux noirs coupés courts…Mais c'est toujours toi, je l'ai senti dans ta façon de prononcer mon nom tout à l'heure. Qu'importe ton apparence, qu'importe les questions existentielles que cette transformation de machine en humain pourrait soulever, Tu as toujours été le seul dans mon cœur. Et c'est ce que je dis.

Je ne t'ai jamais réellement vue avant aujourd'hui…Toujours pas l'intermédiaire de caméra, car que voir sans yeux ? Qu'ai-je donc qui mérite d'être aimé ? Je ne suis pas humain. Mais pourtant, tu me regardes, me souris, comme si j'étais le seul important. Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlés, pas besoin de ça, donc pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Ton regard répond mieux à mes doutes que toutes les assurances que tu pourrais me donner. Alors je te prends dans mes bras, heureux de pouvoir enfin le faire.

_Suivre ton bras toucher ta bouche_

_Etre toi par où je te touche_

_Et tout le reste est des idées_

La mer…je ne l'avais pas vu dans mon avenir. Je n'avais rien vu de tout ce qui m'entoure dans mes rêves. Je n'y ai jamais vu que mort et destruction. Mais je bénis ces rêves qui m'ont fait rencontrer la femme que j'aime, celle que je contemple en même temps que j'observe la mer, celle qui en ce moment joue dans les vagues. Elle est si pleine de vie, si joyeuse, si…Hokuto, il n'y a pas de meilleur mot.

Nager, encore et encore…Profiter de la mer sur mon cœur, sensation que ces longues années m'avaient fait oublier. Nager vers toi, surtout, vers toi libéré de ta prison de désespoir où ta connaissance du futur t'avait jeté. Cette prison dont j'ai toujours voulu te délivrer, mais où je t'ai pourtant abandonné pour sauver mon frère. Je m'en suis voulu un instant, mais aujourd'hui j'oublie tout cela, car tu es là.

_Le mendiant devant ta porte_

_Qui se morfond que tu ne sortes_

_Et peut mourir s'il est tardé_

Je sors de l'appartement où je vis depuis peu, ayant préféré laisser mon frère et Kamui en toute intimité, dans l'appartement d'en face. Je sors, emmenant avec moi ma solitude et ma déprime. Ma tristesse de rester ainsi, sans personne qui m'aime ni que j'aime…Oh ! Je n'en veux pas à Kamui de m'avoir ressuscitée, mais c'est si douloureux… Tiens ? Qui est ce garçon a l'air si triste et qui regarde leur fenêtre d'un air presque désespéré ? Il a l'air aussi solitaire que moi. C'est peut-être pour ça que je veux faire sa connaissance dès l'instant où nos regards se croisent…

Debout devant la porte, fixant cette fenêtre que je connais si bien, je ne vois rien de mon entourage. Tout autour de moi s'est effacé lorsque je L'ai vu rentrer, souriant comme un bien heureux à cet homme que je ne connais pas, mais que je hais. A quoi bon vivre ? Il n'a jamais même vu clair dans mes sentiments. Je détourne les yeux, renonçant à me faire davantage de mal, et vois… Un ange. Oui, c'est cela, un ange. Un ange qui me sourit et s'approche de moi. Kamui ? Qui est-ce ? J'oublie tout dès l'instant où je croise son regard…

_Et je demeure comme meurt _

_A ton oreille une rumeur_

_Le miroir de toi défardée_

C'est bon les glaces, vous savez ? Surtout quand on en mange avec quelqu'un qu'on aime… Oui, moi, je ne me tourne pas dix fois la langue autour des mots : «spécial » « le seul qui compte », etc. Moi je dis que je l'aime, point. C'est aussi clair, non ? Et puis il est là, et comme d'habitude il y a un tas d'oiseaux autour de lui. Donc, comme il leur parle, ni moi ni lui on ne reçoit de fientes sur la tête. C'est cool, hein ?

Je te regarde. Que peut-il y avoir de plus beau au monde que de voir celle qu'on aime profiter ainsi de la vie? Hein ? qui a dit pédophile au fond ? et alors ? Ca vous dérange tant que cela de voir des gens s'aimer ? Je n'avais jamais rien trouvé qui mérite que je donne ma vie pour, alors qu'on ne vienne pas m'embêter ! Je passerais autant de temps que je veux avec elle, aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirera. Oui je resterai avec elle, je resterai…Moi-même.

_Te prendre à Dieu contre moi-même_

_Etreindre étreindre ce qu'on aime_

_Tout le reste est jouer aux dés_

Le Cerisier n'est plus, le Sakurazukamori n'est plus. Il ne reste plus que moi, et toi. Toi qui dors contre moi, ayant franchi tous les obstacles qui nous séparaient, toi qui as réussi à me prendre à tout ce qui faisait ma vie jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Quand on y pense, cette demande en mariage n'était pas si absurde. Depuis le début c'est toi qui as été la cause de tous mes actes, alors qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant là-dedans ? Et cela est-il important, de savoir comment nous en sommes arrivés là ?

Je m'éveille doucement, entre tes bras. Tu es là, tu es toi. Tu es à moi, comme je suis à toi. Les choses ont tant changé…Hokuto est de retour, toi aussi. Quelqu'un sait-il ce que j'ai vécu pendant cette période ? Ayant perdu mes deux raisons de vivre ? « La moitié de ma vie a mis l'autre au tombeau et me force à venger celle que je n'ai plus sur celle qui me reste ».Oui, monsieur Corneille, c'est une horrible situation que celle-là. Mais c'est fini. Toutes les blessures de mon cœur sont cicatrisées, et je vis. Heureux. Avec toi.

_Suivre ton bras toucher ta bouche_

_Etre toi par où je te touche_

_Et tout le reste est des idées_

Tu me souris, allongé près de moi, et je t'attire contre mon cœur avant de prendre tes lèvres. Tes mains parcourent mon corps et je sens ton amour dans chacun de tes gestes. Ton amour… Ton amour pour moi, celui que je te rends, le même que celui que je ressens, celui que je cherche à te faire passer par mes lèvres… 

Avec toi, dans ce lit, les bras autour de moi et ta bouche contre la mienne…Toucher ton corps, être contre toi, tout contre toi… A cet instant, qui pourrait nous différencier ? Je suis toi et tu es moi, cela a toujours été ainsi, et cela le sera toujours, car rien d'autre n'a jamais vraiment existé pour toi ou pour moi que cet amour qui nous unit.

**FIN**


End file.
